kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacqueline Wilson
Jacqueline Wilson is an entrepreneur, author, writer, philanthropist, playwright and living God residing in Alifca City, Ficko, with her husband Brandon Beston. She is best known for her works 'A Harrowing of Crows', 'Upon thee enchanted rock', 'The final dab', 'Memes II', 'Brave New Girl', 'The Snatcher of the Pie', 'Lord of the Pies','Life of Pie', 'Blue Zest' and 'The Chicken Theatre'. Early Life Upbringing Jacqueline Wilson was brought up in a working class Macka Packan background with few material possessions. Wilson grew up with four siblings, two of whom died in their youth. Wilson worked on her books and writing theatre scripts in her spare time, and moved schools numerous times as her parents moved around the city in order to continue to pay the rent. Her family were reliant on donations, food banks and support from her extended family in order to get by. Wilson herself was forced to take a year out of school in order to fund her family whilst her father was ill. Relationship with father Jacqueline Wilson had a notable relationship with her father, whom she admired dearly. At the age of 11, she and her father went out together and spent almost all their family's finances on books. Jackie Wilson only later realised the implications of this outing. Her father, Massive Wilson, was trying to give off the impression that education is more important than anything. Jackie Wilson read the books religiously, and by the age of 16 was spending more time at the local library than at home. It was at this point that Massive Wilson began mentoring Jackie to write poetry, and literature. Wilson later recounted that her time spent with her father was the most enriching of her childhood. When Jackie was aged 18, however, Massive Wilson attempted to kill Jacqueline's sister, Cyphilis Wilson over the hoarding of money which Massive Wilson wanted to use to fund a growing alcohol addiction. It was due to Massive's addiction, his refusal to gain employment and his previously acquired criminal record that made government benefits especially hard to seek for the Wilson family. Impact of her siblings' deaths When Jackie was aged 6, both her sister (Candice Wilson) and brother (Yash Wilson) died as a result of disease and malnutrition. The pair had collectively run away and returned home in a malnourished state in desperate need of food. They had protracted a disease known as candibular months earlier, and it is unknown what their final cause of death was. The impact of these deaths of Jacqueline's life has never been fully understood, however her mother recounts that it destroyed her father, and that Jacqueline herself went through an extremely long period of total apathy. This led to her work being more melancholy. Education Jacqueline's education was in a number of different schools, and in all cases she received good reports, especially for english. Despite this, however, she was mostly unnoticed by students and teachers alike, and many of her teachers didn't accurately remember her after school. Jackie Wilson was unable to attend university after school, however did take to prolific writing, shutting herself away from her family, especially after the death of her father when she was 20. Writing Poetry Jacqueline Wilson was always a prolific poet since her childhood. She operated under a pseudonym for a long time to disguise her backgrounda and allude potential readers. She began to publish works from the age of 17, such as 'Girl dress' and 'A Hark to my street'. Her poems usually recall the harsh realities of her family life, her childhood in poverty. Much of her poetry has been explored for it's didactic and telling themes, its obvious references to bitter conditions, coldness being a common theme of both literal and metaphorical value. Throughout her life, her poetry changed dramatically, moving from melancholy to more upbeat with the introduction of her first lover, Gurwin Guildham, who was of great influence on her. Her poetry during this time relays a need for love and attention, and a feeling of remoteness yet hopefulness. She felt that she may never become an intellectual, as he was, due to her background, and her poetry becomes far more apologetic in this period, more guilt-wridden. As for her later poetry, she tends to remark on the fragility and ephemeral nature of objects and concepts; life, death, primacy, beauty, existence, belief. Jacqueline Wilson's poetry was of great influence in portraying these themes. Books Wilson's first published book was 'There was a little girl', which alluded to her childhood in a story about a girl stuck in a fragmented, two-scenario life, one in which she is locked up at home and the other an endless country walk with a loving family. She struggles to decide which of the two is real. The book, whilst publically unknown, was critically received to the point which her publishers sought more books from her and she began to work with a number of publishing individuals to help her write and provide her materials. This gave her the ability to write her second novel, in verse; 'Upon thee enchanted rock', a story about a fantastical world in which actions have no consequences. Again, the novel has been analysed for references back to Wilson's childhood. Wilson's 1970 novel 'The Snatcher of the Pie' saw a marked change in Wilson's writing style. She began to become more fixated upon individual objects. The story was about a free man who steals pies and other pastries wherever he can, and proceeds to sell them on the road. His remarks about his lack of morality show a psychological veil to hide his true fragility. This story was supposedly inspired by Wilson's father, as well as her first lover, and her sister's boyfreind, ever cheerful, who committed suicide in 1966. In the mid 1970s, Wilson produced books such as 'Ever the Analyst', 'Pit of Angels', 'Good', 'Freedom and Lust' and 'Lord of the Pies'; all of psychological depth and societal or philosophical relevance. Jacqueline Wilson wrote as part of the late neo spirit movement with a profoundly Fardin perspective. Her books at this point were mostly remarks about society's preference towards being fractured, rather than united. Many of them, such as 'Good' and 'Freedom and Lust' are half-theses, half stories, so as to convey a point whilst still exhibiting Wilson's storytelling abilities. Wilson continued her career through the 80s and 90s, during which time she married Brandon Beston, and throughout which period her books tended to more cheerful themes. 'The final dab' and 'Memes II' are two of her more comical and satirical works, meant for comedic value, whilst 'Blue Zest', 'Life of Pie' and 'The Chicken Theatre' are works of more philosophical relevance and profound themes. The latter three remark about her childhood, but also offer insight into the eratic nature of events, and her experience of life as a movement across class and emotional stability. Her biographical work 'A Harrowing of Crows' offers a more explicit and unambiguous account of her childhood, and her struggle. Plays Jacqueline Wilson was also a playwright from a young age, constructing elaborate worlds with peculiar characters. In one such world, for which she created accompanying poetry, books and even songs as well as extended lore, everyone is forced to stay inside for the most part of their life. She wrote multiple plays about this topic, and an epic poem 'The Binding of the Street Folk', the first part of her 'Street Folk' series for which she created many notes, drawings, and wrote plays. These plays were eventually performed by amateur theatre groups in Macka Packa, and her reputation as a plawright grew. She continued to write more plays throughout her career, such as 'Mage Mountain', 'The Promise' and 'Evergreen', all of which received critical success and were performed by well known actors in theatres across Macka Packa and in Ficko City and New Alifca City also. Entrepreneurship Jacqueline Wilson Book Publishing company In 1998, Jacqueline Wilson founded her own book publishing company which she largely invested and even took out a loan to create. She successfully get some of her friends on board, and sign to their publishing for all her own works, increasing the publicity. Jacqueline Wilson Book Publishing Company (JWB Publishers) was one of the first publishing companies to scout for books from established names, as well as up-and-coming writers. Jacqueline compiled a set of poems for her own poem selection books for the company, too. Jacqueline Wilson Studios Charity Charity work Throughout her career, Jackie Wilson has been known for aiding charities through fund-raising, attendance at events and raising awareness through media and speaking platforms, as well as through her writing. In 2000, she helped set up the Jacqueline Wilson Charity for those of special educational needs. Wilson has visited many hospitals, specially designed schools and school buildings with her husband, connecting with people and learning about their methods. She has made significant donations to and worked with lobbyists for more mental health funding and the construction of new schools in conservative areas. Philanthropy Jacqueline Wilson has also been noted for her significant charity donations and donations to the Poor People's fund. She has also contributed to child slavery charities, and given money to political campaigns. in 2009, her estimated yearly income was averaged at (S)185million due to all her royalties, as well as her business investments.